some_gay_shitfandomcom-20200213-history
Sriyathavan
Sriyathavan is one of the group chat boys and one of the main protagonists of the series along with the four others. He was the jungler and mid laner for Flower Boys, maining Udyr in both roles, and is currently the AD carry for Fortune White, maining Udyr still. Alongside Kwan, the two form arguably the worst bottom lane in the history of League of Legends. Biography Life 1 This demigod was born and raised in Compton, because that is the only explanation for how street-hardened he is in the picture. Suffering a blow to the nose by Vietcong archdemon overlord, James "Pho" Nwin, Sriyathavan suffered a painful process of bleeding out like a little bitch. Life 2 Resurrected by powers unknown, Sriyathavan sought to grasp the intangible and found faith in Jesus Christ. He took up the Christian name Sriyathavan Srichristandramohan. Sriyathavan was then kicked in the fucking face by Jaygo for choosing the wrong God. Life 3 Sriyathavan was born in a peaceful neighbourhood where he spent most of his childhood with his brothers. For most of his life, he lived peacefully and loved spending time with his friends and family. However, at the ripe age of 14, everything changed in Sriyathavan's life. At this time, he formed separate alliances with Kwan, Navean, Chaeyoon and Jwoshy. Little did he know, these alliances would manifest into the greatest affiliation in history. Post Life 3 In the St. Francis Xavier saga, Sriyathavan begun as a quiet boy who wanted nothing more than to study and get into a good university. Although at the beginning of the saga, Sriyathavan chose to relax and spend his time walking home with Jwoshy or playing League of Legends with Navean, or even discussing the water levels with his soon-to-be bot lane partner Kwan, these habits began to slowly disappear. He started to divulge more of his time into his academic studies, which he thought at the time, would be the best course of action. However, the antics of his friends, specifically Chaeyoon, put this dream into jeopardy. During their grade 10 year, Chaeyoon got them removed from the mathematics classroom which caused Sriyathavan to contemplate whether or not he still had a chance of getting into university. Approximately a year later, Chaeyoon also wrote "n*gga* on Sriyathavan's English assignment which prompted the teacher to give Sriyathavan a mark of "zero". Once again, this pushed Sriyathavan to contemplate whether or not his dream was realistic. By the end of the St. Francis Xavier saga, Sriyathavan realized that Chaeyoon's actions would enable him to let go of the small, unimportant things in life and focus on the big picture. Sriyathavan began to develop a better understanding of his life and the friends around him, and once he had conquered Castle IB alongside his friends, he was proud of the individual he had become. As the Some Gay Shit boys venture off into the University arc of their lives, only time will tell whether or not they are destined for greatness. Yathavan is now living a life of many gods, switching to the faith of olde, one kept by the spartans. The one where they worshipped the ground beef. It is important to note that historians are unsure of the exact timeline between Yathavan's ultimate demise at the various feet of his enemies. Sriyathavan was last seen pursuing girl in white dress. Trivia * Sriyathavan eats the most oil out of all the characters in the series * Sriyathavan is a member of the heartbroken boys, alongside Kwan and Chaeyoon * Sriyathavan is a Falco main in melee and a Toon Link main in Smash 4 and is highly criticized for using the no-skill projectile spamming playstyle. Some of his biggest critics include Yutain and The Mad Biker. * Sriyathavan's main rivals include Rushank and Yutain * Sriyathavan was the last person to escape the Reading Room during the Unveiling of the Wiki, and so is currently the holder of the Rotten Egg title. * Hypnotists and street magicians foretell of Rotten Egg's ultimate demise at the hands of a group essay project. They say it is the one battle Sriyathavan almost didn't walk away from. Another encounter may prove fatal. * Was gay in grade 10 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flower Boys Category:Fortune White Category:Some Gay Shit Category:Suspected Homosexuals